tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Deal
'''A New Deal '''is the 6th episode of Season 2 of Barking Bad and the 13th episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser Banana Bread drinks from a water fountain until a young puppy nears him on his tricycle. As it turns out, Banana Bread is selling meth in new territory, on the other side of Petropolis. Two golden retrievers in tattoos pull up near the fountain, staring at him. Banana Bread, feeling threatened, walks over to their car and reveals that he has a holster with a loaded Glock 18. The two retrievers are spooked and begin firing their pistols at Banana Bread. Banana Bread takes cover behind a nearby car until the young puppy with the trike returns with his own pistol, and shoots Banana Bread in the chest. Bread tries to run away and calls Skinny Peter for backup but is shot multiple times in the back and bleeds to death. Skinny Peter arrives later to find his dead body on the sidewalk. Main Episode Dudley White and Skyler visit a thoracic surgeon to discuss the removal of the tumor on Dudley's left lung. The cost of the operation is well into the hundred thousands, but Dudley agrees to pay for it anyway with his ill-gotten gains. At Jesse Puppy's apartment, Honey Badger and Jesse discuss the extent of their territory and the death of Banana Bread. Badger suggests that they stick to their side of town to avoid any other confrontations. Dudley consults Keswick Goodman for the first time since his kidnapping. Dudley explains that he's in a bad situation, but still has 42 pounds of meth. Keswick advises him to find a new, stable meth distributor, and that he knows a guy who works at a fast food chain. The guy is Gustavo Bakarra, who is a cashier at Kung Pao Pollos. Meanwhile back at the duplex, Jesse and Kitty Margolis are "netflix and chilling", but Jesse feels bad as he is indirectly responsible for Banana Bread's death, and asks Kitty to leave the apartment as he's about to smoke some crystal and doesn't want Kitty to undo her rehabilitation. She gets prepared to leave the apartment, but then turns back and follows Jesse into his room. Dudley picks up Jesse at his apartment the next morning and prepares to meet Keswick's businessman. They drive to the address: 148369 Catwalk Boulevard. The building at the address is a Kung Pao Pollos location with a drive thru. Dudley and Jesse enter the buildling and are given seats near the windows. They wait for 10 minutes, expecting a sign of a new deal, but are disappointed when no one shows up. Jesse gets angry, thinking that it's a waste of their time, and leaves the store. Dudley still patiently waits until Bakkara arrives to take their order. He then tells Gus that he's interested in business. Gus asks him what the other guy (Jesse) was there for, and Dudley responds saying that he was "his partner". Gus doesn't trust Dudley's partner and will only work with Dudley if he lets go of his "drug addict partner". The scene skips to Jesse on the phone with Badger back at his apartment. Badger was at Banana Bread's funeral and described it being emotional but humorous at the same time, as Bread wanted the ''Seinfeld ''theme to play at his funeral. Jesse is interrupted when Kitty brings heroin and hypodermic needles. Kitty takes a dose of it, and hands Jesse a needle. Kitty kisses him, and says she'll "meet him on the other side". The next day at the University of Petropolis, Dudley hands the students their midterm exams. While the room is quiet and the students are silently taking their test, Dudley receives a call from Gus, reading "IMPORTANT, GO TO KUNG PAO POLLOS NOW!". Dudley excuses himself and quickly drives to the location. Instead of meeting Gus, he meets a girl in her early 20s named Garza who is the waitress for the day. Dudley exits the store but meets one of Gus's henchman, Viktor. Viktor tells him that he must deliver his 42 pounds of meth to a bus stop or else he will face consequences. Dudley rushes to Jesse's place where the bags of meth are currently stored. Jesse is stoned and the doors are locked, so Dudley finds an alternative route into the house through the backyard. Dudley finds Kitty and Jesse in their underwear lying on the floor, but Dudley doesn't lose hope and tries to wake up Jesse. Jesse regains consciousness and gives Dudley the location of the bags of meth before hugging Kitty and falling asleep again. Dudley rushes to the kitchen, grabs the meth, and sprints to the car. On the way to the car, he gets a text from Skyler, saying that "THE BABY IS COMING". This doesn't stop Dudley and he enters the car. Characters * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Banana Bread (Final Appearance) * Honey Badger * Keswick Goodman * Kitty Margolis * Gustavo Bakkara (Debut) * Viktor Rashkovsky (Debut) Trivia * This is the last appearance of Banana Bread * This is the debut of Gustavo Bakkara. He remains a major character until Season 4.